Oh Well
by Trouble321
Summary: Sam and Daniel are requested by the Tok'ra to help on Voja, trouble ensues
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, when I decided to start writing again I stumbled across this old story I wrote back in college. I can't say it's one of my favorites but I figured what the heck, I wrote it, midas well put it out there for people to read. Like most writers I live off my reviews, love it, hate it, let me know. I'm always looking to hear what people have to say. I will be typing this up in my spare time. I do not have a beta reader and don't pretend to be the world's best speller, grammar queen, or any other title you'd like toss out there. Oh yea, sorry for the crazy cheesy title! Couldn't come up with anything, may change it if a good one comes to me!

sgcsgcsgc sgcsgcsgc sgcsgcsgc sgcsgcsgc sgcsgc

Cold. She was very cold. Cold enough to have her mind rush back to the artic. Sam's eyes snapped open, her mind still seeing the icy whiteness around her, blinking the white slowly melted away into brown and the fear of their current situation sank in. A quick glance told her Daniel was still propped up next to her, safely above the water.

Looking around Sam saw the water was once again receding. Thank god she wouldn't have to spend the night half submerged in the icy water. The day had started off so well, she and Daniel had been requested by the Tok'ra to help figure out what they had found in some old ruins. The two Tok'ra that showed up to make the request said that Selmac has suggested 'fresh eyes' may help. It had been quite amusing watching Daniel trying to explain that Tau'ri eyes weren't any fresher than those of the Tok'ra, that it was just a Tau'ri expression. In the end Hammond agreed sending all of SG-1 to assist their allies. Once they got to the planet Sam was pleasantly surprised to find her father among the welcome party on Voja.

It had been a day and a half walk to where they had a base camp set up but the walk had been pleasant, giving her a chance to catch up with her father. They started work as soon as they made it to the site, it only took Sam and Daniel two days to find the power source and get the small control room powered up. Once they did three major energy spikes became obvious several miles away from their current location, making a triangle around them, the control room falling absolute center. They broke into teams to check them out; Daniel, Sam, and Jacob heading south.

The weather was truly beautiful on Voja, it boasted temps in the low 90's with a steady gently breeze keeping the days bearable. Sam and Daniel were talking about why they believed the wind never stopped when the ground literally dropped from beneath them sending them tumbling into a seventy foot hole.

Sam didn't know how long she was out but she woke up in agonizing pain with her father yelling at her. Breathing was painful and difficult and she couldn't make out her father's words past the deafening sound of blood pounding in her ears.

Focus, she had to focus. What was he saying?

"Pick up the healing device!"

Sam fought the urge to let the darkness take her once more, forcing her eyes open she saw her father crouched at the lip of the hole, a green vine extended from his hand down next to her head.

"Sam listen to me!" Jacob was yelling again. "You have to wake up!"

Sam tried to respond but could not pull enough air into her lungs to call back, her efforts to do so simply caused a painful coughing fit. Sam reached to her chest where the pain was the worst and was horrified to find a branch extending from the bottom of her rib cage. God no wonder she hurt.

"Sam!" Jacob called out, relived to see she was awake. "Honey I know it hurts but you need to get the healing device next you. You need to remove that branch and heal yourself."

Sam heard the words but couldn't imagine trying to do that herself. Shaking her head no she heard her father yelling again.

"Sam you have to. You'll die if you don't." Sam once again shook her head no. "Daniel needs your help Sam!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked around until her eyes fell on Daniel. He was on a slightly elevated flat stone. She could see his head was bleeding freely and the arm hanging over the side was broken, a large amount of bone was protruding from the skin. Her father was right, Daniel needed help and fast.

Carefully Sam retrieved the device from beside her, removing the attached vine. Every movement was painful. Once she had the device free and securely on her hand she reached down and grabbed the branch, jarring it only slightly. The pain was horrible, black dots filled her vision; her father's yelling was the only thing keeping her grounded. She couldn't do it. Even if she could remove the branch she would pass out, from what she could tell the branch entered just below her ribs and extended up through her lungs. If she got it out and passed out she would surely die.

Again she looked over at Daniel, at the blood slowly dripping from the exposed bone into the water below. He would bleed to death if she didn't do something, she couldn't lose him again. Grasping the branch she quickly and carelessly ripped it from her body. She could hear the hiss and gurgle of blood and air as her vision went black. She didn't know how she managed to activate the healing device let alone guide it to the correct location but her breathing soon became easier. When the device shut off on its own Sam lay panting trying to catch her breath as many other aches and pains began to make themselves known.

"Samantha Carter you better damn well open your eyes and answer me!"

Sam opened her eyes and looked up at her father, not trusting her voice just yet.

"Thank God! I thought…" Jacob choked back what sounded very much like a sob. "Sam I'm going to have to go back to the gate to get help."

"What?" Sam coughed, her throat was raw. "Why?"

"We don't have any climbing gear at the camp, we don't even have anything we can rig up to get you two out of there."

"What about these vines?"

"I had to braid three together just to hold the weight of the healing device. No way they'll hold Daniel's weight. And the sides don't look climbable from up here." Jacob shielded his eyes from the sun trying to see better into the hole.

Sam looked at the nearly vertical walls around her. "No defiantly not worth the chance. Lower your zat just in case then go. We'll be fine."

As the fine rope climbed the walls Sam placed her hands on the ground, intending on sitting up, and realized for the first time she was laying in about three inches of water. Freezing cold water. Sitting up and looking around she saw the entire pit floor was submerged, with the exception of Daniel's small plateau. He was lucky to land there, being face down anywhere else he would have drowned. Hell she was lucky too, if she had landed any other way…

"Here it comes Sam!" Jacob shouted as he lowered the weapon. "I'm not happy leaving you two here."

"Relax, I'll heal Daniel up and we'll be fine. Bored, but fine." Sam reached for the weapon and untied it. "Just don't be long, we're sitting ducks down here."

With a nod Jacob was gone. A chill racked Sam's body, reminding her she still had plenty of injuries of her own, including cracked ribs, but Daniel needed to be treated first. The human body can not survive losing more than a liter of blood. She had no idea how long she was out to even be able to guess at an amount of blood loss. Not even bothering to try and stand Sam crawled over to Daniel, becoming alarming dizzy she had to stop twice before reaching him. He was pretty beat up, but the head wound and arm seemed to be the worst. Quickly Sam straightened his arm causing the bone to slip back under the skin. She cringed; this was not the proper way to treat an exposed fracture. Once the bone was again inside his skin Sam reached in the hole while still pulling and twisting on his wrist until she felt the two bones were correctly lined up. At least she hoped she was right. Placing Daniel's wrist between her thighs she kept her hand on the bones themselves while wiggling her free hand into the healing device. Praying for the best she activated it.

It was odd feeling the bone mend beneath her fingers, odder still when she began to feel the surrounding tissue begin to close around her fingers. Sam removed her hand from the wound and finished healing Daniels arm before moving up to his head, already feeling the device draining her. Once that wound was closed Sam moved down, she couldn't visually tell if there was any internal damage but as she passed the healing light across his chest and abdomen she could feel the device draining her again, a sure sign something was indeed wrong. Her vision started to gray but she refused to stop, she had to make sure Daniel was alright. Soon the draining sensation faded and Sam allowed herself to pass out, almost welcoming the darkness.

Sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Sam awoke and to a rather odd sensation. Her arm and head were uncomfortably warm while the rest of her was freezing. Opening her eyes she found herself slight draped over Daniel, the sun beating down on them, but what was alarming was the water level had risen and was almost to the top of Daniels rock. Sam sat up, her joints stiff, and her ribs protesting, she still had the healing device wrapped around her hand. Worried that Daniel was still not away Sam began running the device across his body, there seemed to be nothing seriously wrong, cuts and bruises probably, except for his head. Sam spent a few minutes there before she shut it off, feeling there was nothing left to heal. Setting the healing device down Sam began to look around their prison. The wall farthest from then was at a fairly decent angle, a possible way out if the ground was solid enough for climbing.

First things first though. Sam thought as she pulled herself up to sit on the ledge by Daniel's feet. Leaning back she rested her head and upper back against the rock leaving plenty of room for Daniel's legs while allowing the sun to thaw out her frozen body. Water dripped onto Daniel's legs causing him to moan and stir a bit bringing a smile to Sam's face. If that was enough to get a reaction from him then he should be waking up soon.

Sam's ribs quickly began to protest the position she was in. Sighing Sam knew she shouldn't use the device again, to pass out and risk ending up in the water wasn't worth the pain relief. Instead she climbed to her feet, it was time to check out that wall. She hissed as she climbed back down into the freezing water. While the sun had come nowhere near drying her clothes it had warmed her up enough to make the water seem colder than before. At least it only came a few inches above her knees. As she moved Sam was careful to displace as little water as possible, she didn't want the waves she made to bring the water any higher up her legs then needed.

About half way to the sloping wall the bottom disappeared from under Sam. Not expecting the sudden loss of ground Sam was unable to stop her forward momentum and splashed head first into the water. The surprise along with the sudden extreme chill caused Sam to gasp. Unfortunately she was under water, despite her training she panicked. Her world was nothing but darkness, bubbles, and burning pain. She tried to swim, her arm smashed into something causing more pain. She couldn't find up! There was no light, no air, then there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a little more. Again, I have no beta, I'm tired, and I'm sure there are a bunch of mistakes so if that bothers you stop here! Now remember this was written a while ago and never published because it wasn't one of my favorites. So let me know what you are thinking about it. I live for reviews ;) More reviews the faster I publish.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Daniel was uncomfortably hot. He opened his eyes to the bright sun, squinting he rolled onto his side, well that was a little better. He saw Sam wadding through water, heading toward a steep incline. As his eyes traveled up the hill he heard a splash. Looking down he saw Sam disappear beneath the surface. Jumping up he gasped at the coldness of the water. Not seeing any sign of her Daniel jumped feet first near where he thought she went in. He was horrified when he made contact with what could only have been Sam, shoving her down farther beneath the water. Spinning himself around he swam down until he felt her. Grabbing what he hoped was a fist full of jacket he kicked and pulled, trying to her to the surface. It was nowhere near as easy as it looked on television shows. Daniel's lungs were screaming for air, when he finally broke the surface he wasn't sure he'd have the strength to pull Sam up with him. He made it to the submerged ledge and pulled himself and Sam up, he was horrified to realize she wasn't breathing! He pulled her over to the dry rock and pulled her out of the water and checked for a pulse. Yes! Faint but defiantly there. Administering a set of rescue breaths Daniel sat back for a moment. Nothing. Again Daniel placed his mouth over hers, determined to keep her alive. After the second breath Sam began coughing up water. He rolled her on her side allowing her to expel the water from her lungs. As her coughing subsided she looked up at him briefly before her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Panicked Daniel checked for a pulse, finding it easily he sat back on his heals shivering. What the hell was going on? He looked up, he remembered falling but nothing else. He wondered where Jacob was, how much time had passed, and why the water was so cold. Shivering he climbed behind Sam, holding her gently, and fell asleep in the warm sun.

Daniel woke some time later, dry and warm, still protectively curled around Sam. Propping himself up on one elbow he saw the water had receded leaving a visible stone shelf extending half way across the hole before dropping off. Daniel stood and moved to the edge, the water had dropped about a foot below. There was shadow inching its way across the water, the sun was setting, it had been early morning when they headed out to find the energy spike.

Looking at the steep walls Daniel felt surprisingly fine for falling that far, not so much as a head ach. Moving back to Sam he thought he'd better check her over while there was still light left. Carefully he rolled her onto her back. The first thing he noticed was a ragged gash from her cheek bone extending back past her temple and into her hair line. The surrounding tissue was an angry red, a clear indication of infection. There was nothing he could do. The next thing he noticed was the awkward angle of her arm, her broken arm to be correct. Looking around Daniel saw a long vine near the edge of the water. As he moved to pick it up he noticed the debris floating in the water. Reaching down he pulled several of the straightest sticks he could see from the water. Vine and sticks in hand he moved back over to Sam. They were cold to the touch so he placed them in the sun to dry and warm up. He moved back to Sam and continued checking her over starting from the legs up. He found a few scrapes and cuts on her legs where her BDU's had torn. Her ribs shifted under his touch-broken, at least two of the lower ribs. Her left arm was fine but both hands were pretty tore up, like she tried to stop her fall by grasping the rocky walls. Her hands and the cuts on her legs were the same angry red as her face. There must have been something in the water. Oh God! Sam inhaled that water! Never has he wished for a med kit like he did now.

Shaking off his feeling of dread he returned his attention to the task at hand. Daniel picked up the vine and noticed that it was really three vines twisted together, most likely Jacob had done it, it was long enough to reach the top, but what was it for? He'd have to remember to ask Sam later. He fished through his vests pockets and found his pocket knife. Cutting long strips from the vine he then took the sticks and moved next to Sam's broken arm. He sat on the ground shoulder level with Sam, gently picking up her arm he straightened it toward him. When he could he put his foot in her arm pit, it wouldn't set if her whole body moved when he pulled on her arm and with no one to help him this was his only option. As quickly as he could he set and splinted her arm. When he looked up he saw her face was taut with pain.

"Sam." Daniel called out. "Hey Sam wake up for me. Come on Sam show me those baby blues."

"Go away."

"No Sam, you need to wake up."

"Leave me alone Daniel."

"Sam please."

Daniel was begging, Sam hated it when he begged. He was probably making that face too. The one that got him anything he wanted. Irritated Sam opened her eyes. Nope that wasn't the look, this was the Daniel's scared look. The one he gets every time Jack gets seriously injured…. But Jack isn't here…..

"Sam did you hear me?"

"What?" Had Daniel been talking? "I'm hot."

"You've probably have a fever. How do you feel? How's your pain level?"

"Bad. Where's the healing device?"

"What?" Well that would explain why I'm not hurt Daniel thought. "I haven't seen it."

"It was right next to you!" Sam sat up quickly causing the rock she was sitting on to tilt violently, at least that's how it felt.

"Whoa, easy there Sam." Daniel said, instinctively reaching out to support her.

"No it was here! Where is it?" Sam was frantically looking around their prison.

"Hey I woke up to you going for a swim. I didn't have time for sightseeing before I jumped in that freezing water to pull you out." Daniel paused, trying to remember. "I guess it's possible I knocked it into the water."

Sam slumped back. She was hurting, a lot. Closing her eyes briefly she took a deep breath, instantly regretting it.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine Daniel." Sam opened her eyes and looked him over. "How are you?"

"I feel great considering the fall. What happened exactly?"

Sam told him about falling, healing herself then him, about the Tok'ra not having the gear to retrieve them. She even told him how worried she was when he didn't wake up right away, and why she didn't finish healing herself.

"God Sam. I am so sorry I lost it!"

"Don't be Daniel. We'll be out of here soon enough." Sam's eyes started to droop.

The shadow had moved across the pit and was at their feet. Daniel helped Sam lay down on the rock so she was on her side facing the rock wall then he curled up behind her, if the water rose he wanted to know first.


End file.
